


Mood Ring

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Nationals, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: In a universe where everyone has a soulmate band around their left ring finger that acts like a mood ring, giving them insight into their soulmates feelings, Nametsu never imagined she'd meet her soulmate at Nationals.
Relationships: Nametsu Mai/Amanai Kanoka
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Mood Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunkyDuckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/gifts).



“Our next competitor will be decided based on the match in two hours, make sure you eat and stay hydrated,” Nametsu lectured the players of the Date Tech high school volleyball team as they all stretched out after their win.

“I think the Miya twins’ match is about to start on court 3 we could eat in the stands near there,” Onagawa said as he zipped up his tracksuit jacket.

“I want to go see which shirts they have, Hinata says that Nationals have the best shirts,” Koganegawa says, bouncing on his toes, eyes big as he surveys all the players walking back and forth. Only Koganegawa could have so much energy after an exhausting match, Nametsu thinks to herself smiling fondly at the second year setter.

“Coach said that we couldn’t go anywhere alone and I am way too tired to follow your crazy ass around this building,” Sakunami says standing up with his lunch box in hand.

Nametsu surveys the others, seeing Aone and Futakuchi share silent looks as if deciding which would tag along with Koganegawa, she decides to volunteer.

“You guys played a tough game today, you’ve earned a good lunch and a cool down,” she says with a smile. “I’ll go with Koganegawa.”

“Are you sure Nametsu?” Futakuchi asks.

“Of course, what kind of team manager would I be if I didn’t make sure my team had all the rest that they needed,” she says with a smile before looking to Koganegawa who looks like an eager puppy. “Let’s go Koganegawa.”

“I have to get a way of the ace shirt for Goshiki and Kindichi, something funny for Kunimi and Hinata, plus something for Hayakuzawa,” Koganegawa rambles as he walks with an extra bounce in his step towards the t-shirt vendors. While Koganegawa rambles about the shirts that he is planning to buy for all his friends from the first year training camp the year prior, Nametsu rubs the soulmate band around her left ring finger.

For the last week the only color her band has shown is a bright orange indicating worry, fear, or nervousness. Although she knows that there is nothing she can do to comfort her other half, Nametsu can’t help but rub the small band while thinking soothing thoughts. ‘Everything will be fine,’ Nametsu thinks while trying to envision the face of her other half.

“Nametsu, look, look,” Koganegawa says, pulling Nametsu from her train of thought as he points happily at the vendor booth with multiple volleyball themed t-shirts on display.

“I see Koganegawa,” she assures the other with a small chuckle at the little boy in a candy shop look upon the other’s face.

As Koganegawa excitedly chats with the vendor, Nametsu busies herself looking for a shirt. Possibly one about being a manager, a keepsake she can take with her to remember the amazing rollercoaster of a ride that was her three years as Date Tec’s volleyball team manager.

A turquoise shirt catches Nametsu’s eye. As she moves forward to pull it out of the pile her hand collides with something. As soon as Nametsu’s hand touches the other hand a shock that feels like electricity tingles across her skin and the band around her ring finger heats up. Nametsu quickly looks up, anxious to meet her soulmate.

“Wow,” Nametsu whispers out loud as she meets the other’s gaze. Standing in front of her is a girl at least half a foot taller than herself, with short black hair wearing a tracksuit with Niiyama written across the front.

“Hello,” the other says with a small wave, as a blush forms across her cheeks.

“My name is Nametsu Mei, did you feel it too?” she asks, rubbing her left finger, noticing that the soul band has changed from orange to pink, signalling uncertainty.

“Nametsu, I think you’re my soul mate,” the other replies nervously. “I’m Amanai, Amanai Kanoka.”

“Nametsu, the vendor gave me such a good deal on these shirts, plus you’ll never believe what I found for Futakuchi and Aone,” Koganegawa blurts out as he interrupts the conversation. Koganegawa’s voice and energy do a good job of breaking up the tense atmosphere that had developed between Nametsu and Kanoka, ‘my soulmate,’ she internally squells.

“Koganegawa this is Amanai,” Nametsu says, introducing the other girl who looks extremely nervous. 

“Nice to,” Amanai starts to say.

“Oh my, you’re Amanai Kanoka from Niiyama Girls Academy, you have several professional teams recruiting you for next year.” Koganegawa interrupts with an excited look on his face.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Amanai shyly twisting a few strands of her hair.

“Wow, my soulmate is amazing,” Nametsu thinks, but quickly covers her mouth with her hand when Koganegawa looks at her with a look of shock on his face.

“Your soulmate,” he practically yells as he points between Nametsu and Amanai.

“Do you play too?” Amanai asks.

“I’m just a manager,” Nametsu admits, slightly nervous that her soulmate may think less of her.

“She’s the best manager ever,” Koganegawa assures.

“Are you guys playing soon?” Amanai asks.

“We already won our match for today,” Koganegawa says proudly puffing out his chest.

“What about you?” Nametsu asks slapping Koganegawa on the arm for his boastful attitude.

“We actually play in an hour,” Amanai says, “You’re more than welcome to come,” she adds.

“I’d like that,” Nametsu says, and is shocked to see the band of color on Amanai’s finger change to a lime green signalling Nametsu’s own excitement.

“Amanai, there you are” another girl says out of breath as she runs up beside Amanai, “I’ve been looking all over for you. We are starting warm ups, come on.” the girl who is also wearing a Niiyama tracksuit says as she grabs on to Nametsu’s soulmate as if to pull her away.

"Oh, right warm ups," Amanai says. Nametsu watches as the soul band around her left ring finger quickly turns blue indicating sadness.

"I'm going to go grab my team and then we'll all be there to cheer you on." Nametsu states hoping to cheer the other up.

"You don't have to, you probably have a lot of other things to do," Amanai says softly allowing her friend to pull her a couple steps away from Nametsu and Koganegawa.

"Nothing is more important," Nametsu says feeling her cheeks heat with the cheesiness of her own words.

"See you soon then Nametsu," Amanai says before turning around and walking alongside her teammate. 

"What have you been doing, I've been looking everywhere, who was that," Nametsu hears the other girl ask as they walk away.

"My soulmate," Nametsu hears Amanai reply before they get too far away. 'My soulmate' Nametsu internally repeats, 'I like the way that sounds.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a female pairing and I have to admit I kind of feel in love with these two, especially with Koganegawa to add some extra excitement. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
